Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath
Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath is a big 100-scene play describing the events after Survivor: Revisited. Logo The logo can be seen by looking this way: (->) Logo Description The logo looks like the logo used in Survivor Revisited, but it has "The Aftermath" plastered in red above "Survivor". There is also a red box surrounding "The Aftermath". Summary When making the jury is actually important! Turbo Secretii finds herself in quite the pickle when Pachinko Secretii fails to make the jury! She tries everything she can to successfully apologize, but when she does apologize, Dragonlord plunges the arena into darkness once again! Guy the White's attempts to vanquish the darkness fail when Chris McLean crowns Dragonlord the title of BrantSteele's second ever champion. Things proceed to get more complicated when Pachinko decides to ally with Dragonlord, causing her sister Fortune Secretii to ditch the Human Sunshine Project. Waluigi then proceeds to try and take over! Add in the typical mishaps from Code LTIB(Sam Jay especially!) and you got a story that will be remembered for the ages! Characters *Turbo Secretii - Main character, also the main protagonist *Microsoft Sam - Main character, also the secondary protagonist *Dragonlord - Main character, also the main antagonist *Mallory Cloer - Side character, recurring appearances *Slide Secretii - Turbo's best friend *Lily Secretii - Turbo's loyal Super Secretii ally *Pachinko Secretii - Misunderstood antagonist, later becomes a minor antagonist for real *Fortune Secretii - Pachinko's younger sister *Chris McLean - The one who runs the plot *Cynthia - One of Chris's assistants *Shaggy Rogers - One of Chris's assistants *Tottie Babs - Enemy for the HSP, also a minor antagonist *Waluigi - Minor antagonist who attempts to take over the show Literary Techniques Used *Cliffhanger - The winners of Turbo and Dragonlord vs. Piplup and Yoshi were not revealed until the next scene. *Flashback - Turbo remembers Sam breaking his curse during Survivor Revisited. *Antagonist - Dragonlord is the main one, but there are several other minor ones. *Protagonist - Turbo is the main one, but there are several other ones. TV Tropes Used Play Script What will be displayed from then on until Trivia will be the script of the entire play. All 7 acts, all 100 scenes. Each act will have a summary, and each scene has a script. Act 1 The first act mainly focuses on Turbo's attempts to apologize to Pachinko. Scene 1 Bloodbath. '''Turbo Secretii' thinks about the aftermath of Survivor Revisited, where Microsoft Sam finally broke his curse. However, she is thinking about Pachinko Secretii, who did not make the jury at the time.'' Turbo: Sam finally did it. I can rest easy now. (she remembers Survivor Revisited, where Sam has won) But Pachinko did not make the jury... (''Turbo Secretii sees Pachinko Secretii with Mesprit, Jessica, and Mallory Cloer. Pachinko Secretii gives an angry look at Turbo Secretii.) '''Turbo': That's it for me... Pachinko is thinking I failed the mission for the Secretiis, and I know what that means... (''Turbo Secretii looks at Tottie Babs, who just killed Microsoft Mary. She displays a "Too Bad" graphic before leaving'') Turbo: I JUST HATE IT WHEN TOTTIE DOES THAT!!! (Turbo Secretii then sees Blaine Cole, who had just predicted an arena event happening. Turbo Secretii feels sad, until she sees a computer.) Turbo: Perfect! I could use that to apologize to Pachinko! Scene 2 Day 1. '''Turbo Secretii' is with Dragonlord. They prepare to fight Piplup and Yoshi.'' Turbo: (speaking hastily) Any news on Pachinko?! I need to apologize, fast! Piplup: (answering the question meant for Dragonlord) Pachinko Secretii? She is setting up an insane number of traps. She quickly figured out all of you Secretiis voted on Sam to win, even though your mission was to eliminate him. Yoshi: (turns Piplup's head towards Dragonlord, as if saying the question was meant for him to answer) Turbo: (sweating) I should not ask that right now... Dragonlord: Piplup and Yoshi!!! Begone!!! (''Turbo Secretii and Dragonlord fight Piplup and Yoshi. Turbo Secretii and Dragonlord hope for the best.) Scene 3 ''Night 1. It was revealed that '''Turbo Secretii' and Dragonlord survived the fight. Dragonlord is with Nitasha Scott, but Turbo Secretii is alone. She is looking at Pachinko Secretii, who is with Mario.'' Turbo: I - - - did - - - it!!! Survived! Shine get! (''Pachinko Secretii is suddenly alarmed by Turbo Secretii, but Mario helps Pachinko Secretii turn her attention back to him.) '''Turbo': Oh. Should keep my mouth shut. Still. Need. To. Apologize. (''Turbo Secretii quickly looks at Dragonlord, who gives Nitasha Scott a good-luck kiss before going off. Turbo Secretii does not know what Dragonlord has planned, but is still curious.) '''Turbo': On second thought, maybe I should hold off on apologies... (Enter '''Chris McLean'.) '''Chris': Special delivery for Turbo Secretii! (''Chris McLean gives Turbo Secretii a package. It contained a hatchet. Chris McLean exits the scene.) '''Turbo': This could be useful... Scene 4 Day 2. '''Turbo Secretii' can be seen alone. She is still worrying about Pachinko Secretii.'' Turbo: Pachinko... I hope you are hearing me, but I am- (Before '''Turbo Secretii' could say "sorry", she sees Pachinko Secretii secretly shipping a crack couple. Turbo Secretii laughs at this.) '''Turbo': -laughing at what you are thinking of! (she realizes her mistake) Oops! I'll try again during night! Scene 5 Night 2. '''Turbo Secretii' attempts to apologize to Pachinko Secretii again.'' Turbo: Pachinko! (suddenly shouting) YELLOW CAR!!! (facepalms) Dammit! I screwed up again! (Enter '''Tottie Babs'.) '''Tottie': Awww, that's just too bad! Toodles! (''Tottie Babs leaves much to the annoyance of Turbo Secretii.) Scene 6 ''Day 3. Enter '''Ricco Secretii'.'' Ricco: Maybe Pachinko is right after all. Turbo, Red, Slide, and Lily have failed the mission. Especially Turbo! I now hate you because of your failure! (Having declared that, '''Ricco Secretii' flees after hearing a slight sound.) Scene 7 ''Night 3. '''Hillary Secretii' had ambushed Pachinko Secretii with a toxic dart.'' Hillary: Oh my gosh! Will Dirt be okay with what I just did? (''Hillary Secretii looks over at Dirt Secretii, who is busy trying to come up with a custom event. Hillary Secretii assumes Dirt Secretii accepts what she just did.) '''Hillary': And what will Turbo say?! (''Hillary Secretii then sees Turbo Secretii, who had ambushed Palkia. Hillary Secretii assumes Turbo Secretii is also okay with her actions.) '''Hillary': Okay... Scene 8 Day 4. Enter '''Shelli Secretii'.'' Shelli: You could call me the most complex looking of them all. Turbo on the other hand needs to die. She has failed us when she allowed Sam to win Survivor Revisited. Preferrably a death mystery, but anything could happen. (''Shelli Secretii suddenly hears Dirt Secretii, who had just scored her first kill. Fearing she is next, Shelli Secretii flees the scene.) Scene 9 ''Night 4. '''Red Secretii', Turbo Secretii, and Tottie Babs are sitting. They appear to be discussing something.'' Tottie: So how are the games going, fellow secrets? Red: Going fine! How about you, Turbo? Turbo: I guess it was okay... Tottie: Aww, Turbo... feeling all disappointed again... Red: What's wrong, Turbo? Turbo: I just realized my Secretii fellow Hillary had just killed Pachinko. And I still haven't apologized for what I did in Survivor Revisited... Red: I know that feeling, Turbo. Let's just discuss the games. You'll forget about Pachinko. Tottie: Great idea, Red. So what will happen in the morning? Red: We still need to stop Dragonlord somehow. If he wins, our arena will be devoid of the Red Bird of Happiness. Turbo: No more light for a great while... Tottie: Yes! Stop him! (The camera pans away as the three Human Sunshine Project members continue chatting.) Scene 10 Day 5. Enter '''Turbo Secretii', who is holding pizza.'' Turbo: Nothing like a good pizza from Pizza Hut to forget about Pachinko! (takes a bite out of the pizza) (''Turbo Secretii leaves, enjoying the day like normal.) Scene 11 ''Night 5. '''Turbo Secretii' is thinking about the latest events that have happened to her.'' Turbo: All of this drama... Pachinko. Dragonlord. Hillary. Ricco hates me. Shelli thought I should die. Oh my slides... (Enter a lovesick '''Dialga'.) '''Turbo': And just when I thought it couldn't get worse... (The scene fades to black.) Scene 12 Fade in on The Feast. '''Princess Peach', Cyan Cole, Turbo Secretii, and Dragonlord meet together.'' Peach: Alright! The Feast! All the food! Cyan: All the supplies! Turbo: All the weapons! Dragonlord: All the memoirs! Turbo: So help me! Peach! Cyan! Dragonlord! Peach, Cyan, and Dragonlord: Okay! (The new allies continue grabbing Feast supplies.) Scene 13 Day 6. Enter '''Princess Peach', Jessica, and Turbo Secretii, who are wearing black scarves.'' Peach: O-M-G we could be the female version of the Shield! Come now, fellow S-Ranker! Come now, Turbo! Turbo: Fine... Jessica: (shrugs) (''Princess Peach, Jessica, and Turbo Secretii pose. They leave.) Scene 14 ''Night 6. '''Turbo Secretii' confronts Cyan Cole.'' Turbo: Alright! I know you had to be upset all because I allowed Sam to win Survivor Revisited! Take this! (''Turbo Secretii attacks Cyan Cole. Cyan Cole was shoved into a locker by Turbo Secretii, left to starve.) '''Turbo': That'll teach Cyan to never be disappointed by a Secretii again! Scene 15 Day 7. '''Chris McLean', Dragonlord, Jessica, and Turbo Secretii gather to celebrate the "Final Three Moment".'' Chris: This is it! The final three! Dragonlord! Jessica! Turbo! Who will win? Day 7 commences now! Jessica: (suddenly remembering) Oh crap I forgot that I killed Azelf! I need to- (''Jessica falls.) '''Turbo': This is it. You do what's right, or the arena will suffer. ALRIGHT DRAGONLORD! IT'S TIME TO- (''Chris McLean suddenly steps in front of Turbo Secretii and strikes her with a sword. Turbo Secretii falls unconscious.) Scene 16 ''Imaginary Alefgard. '''Turbo Secretii' wakes up.'' Turbo: Who... What... Where am I... Hillary: Turbo Secretii! I'm glad you're here! (''Turbo Secretii fully gets up to see Piplup, Yoshi, Guy the Black, Hillary Secretii, Microsoft Mike, Tottie Babs, and Princess Peach. She remembers Piplup and Yoshi from when she fought them along with Dragonlord. She then assumes Dragonlord killed all of them.) '''Turbo': OH MY SLIDES! DID DRAGONLORD DO THIS TO ALL OF YOU?! Piplup and Yoshi: We lost against you and that guy! Guy the Black: That monster attacked me with a knife to the chest, having learned from when Dialga did the same to Scotty Jay! Hillary, Mike, and Tottie: Dragonlord ambushed all of us thanks to assistance from Mr. Warner and Princess Peach! Mike: Dragonlord is an a-wipe for doing this to me! Tottie: Dragonlord deserves the "Too Bad" treatment! Hillary: Tottie, shush! We will take care of him together, right, Peach? Peach: Fellow S-Ranker Dragonlord blew me up with an explosive. Now I'm not so grand as I used to be... Turbo: That meant Dragonlord killed 7 other characters! And I only killed... (she recounts everyone she killed) 4! That's almost twice the amount I did! Mike: Whelp. We now know who won the "Killer Award". Tottie: Totally. Turbo: Guys, help me get a victory for the Human Sunshine Project! Lily, Red, Slide, and Pachinko have all done this, but not me! (she suddenly hears Dragonlord's laugh of victory from reality, and she remembers that she still hasn't apologized to Pachinko) OH CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT PACHINKO! GET ME OUT OF HERE, DRAGONLORD!!! (''Turbo Secretii falls unconscious again. She is slowly starting to wake up in BrantSteele reality.) Scene 17 ''Night 7. '''Dragonlord' is in his shelter bed, sitting alone.'' Dragonlord: So, Dragonlord. What have you done to get this far... Shovel in the Bloodbath. Defeated Piplup and Yoshi with the help of Turbo. Found a Phoenix Down. Wrote a short story. Had fun with Guy the White, then call him a chicken face the next day. Killed his evil counterpart. My camp was raided. Had fun with Cyan. Made fun of Tottie before proceeding to ambush her, Mike, and Hillary with the help of Mr. Warner and fellow S-Ranker Peach. Gathered more supplies. Questioned who will Chris kill next. Killed Peach. Got drunk while seeing Chris kill Turbo. I may have completely recovered, but I still haven't heard anything from Chris... (Enter '''Chris McLean'.) '''Chris': (holding up Dragonlord's hand) The winner is Dragonlord from District 7! Congrats to you! (''Chris McLean brings Dragonlord out of his shelter to have him celebrate with his victory pose. Chris McLean then leaves.) '''Dragonlord': (realizes his victory, then starts up his victory pose) Wa-hah-hah-hah-hah!!! The fun ends now! I shall take the helm of the BrantSteele Hunger Games realm! It is mine! All mine!!! (he laughs again; as he does that, the already dark arena proceeds to darken further) Scene 18 Outside a very dark BrantSteele Hunger Games arena. '''Turbo Secretii' finally wakes up in reality again, much to the relief of Slide Secretii, Pachinko Secretii, Lily Secretii, Red Secretii, and Microsoft Sam.'' Sam: Turbo! Thank God you finally woke up! Slide: We were worried about you. You had gone so far, only to get screwed over by Chris. Lily: And because of Chris, Dragonlord has plunged our clean arena into a murky darkness. Jessica may have bleeded out after killing Azelf, but that doesn't excuse what Chris did to you that caused the monster to win. Quick, how many more simulators does Dragonlord have left before he is our BrantSteele Champion? Red: Only Total Drama left! Chris had an earlier meeting with Dragonlord and Jessica, and he said that their final two run in Circle was far enough to allow them to get a win. And remember when Microsoft Sam finally won Survivor for the first time? Sam: I do remember. Lily: It was not Sam at all who won! It was Dragonlord, who underwent a Microsoft Sam disguise before Survivor Simulation 8. Apparently, Sam was deemed too injured to compete in Survivor Simulation 8 due to his race against Dragonlord from Survivor Simulation 7, and someone had to take his place, really fast. Dragonlord was quick to answer the call, and compete with Jessica and friends. Therefore, Sam actually won for the first time in Survivor Revisited! Sam: Take it easy, Sam. You did not know this before. Remain. Calm. Uh oh! Tantrum in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... (''Pachinko Secretii quickly gets Microsoft Sam out of the scene because he was throwing a tantrum. Turbo Secretii hangs her head in disappointment, worrying Slide Secretii.) '''Slide': What's wrong, Turbo? Turbo: I still haven't apologized to Pachinko... Slide: Yes. Pachinko did not make the jury when we voted Sam to win. Pachinko thinks we have failed the mission as a result, when we actually changed our goal. Red: Wait a minute. If Microsoft Sam was really Dragonlord in disguise, then who disguised as Dragonlord?! Lily: I was there the entire time. It was Scotty Jay who disguised as Dragonlord during Survivor Simulation 8. He wanted to get away from Sam Jay for good. When Scotty saw who Dragonlord disguised himself as, it was over for him. Slide: Now come on, Turbo. We still have an apology to work out. (''Slide Secretii, Turbo Secretii, Lily Secretii, and Red Secretii leave their separate ways.) Scene 19 ''BrantSteele lobby. '''Dragonlord' is still celebrating his victory with Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Jessica, Patty, Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi.'' Yoshi and Peach: WHY INVITE US TO THE VICTORY CELEBRATION PARTY?! WE THOUGHT YOU HAD KILLED US?! Daisy: I agree with Peach. Why invite characters you already killed? Mario: And I agree with Yoshi! Mamma mia, why must you expose me to your sinister laugh?! You are as bad as Bowser! Luigi: I agree with my brother here. You sinister S-Ranker of a villainy! Jessica and Patty: Come on now, Mario characters. The only reason Dragonlord invited us here is because WE ARE ALL FROM FORTUNE STREET! This is a victory for us, Team Fortune Street, after all, right? Dragonlord: Finally, someone who did not insult me! Thanks, Jessica and Patty. Yoshi and Peach: (gibberish) Daisy and Mario: What was that? Yoshi: Sorry, Daisy and Mario. Peach: It was just a load of gibberish. Luigi: Let's just get this party going already... Scene 20 Girls' room, inside of the BrantSteele lobby. '''Turbo Secretii' is trying to talk things over with Pachinko Secretii.'' Turbo: So Pachinko, I've been trying to say this to you for some time now, but I am sorry for what happened during Survivor Revisited. I was just too impressed by Sam. Pachinko: Apology accepted. If I was in the jury, I probably would've voted for Sam too. Turbo: So give the Secretiis another chance? Pachinko: No need to ask that. We believe in ourselves since Day 1 of the formation. No need for second chances. Turbo: Shine get! Pachinko: We shall shine another day! Act 2 Act 2 mainly follows up from Act 1. Scene 21 Bloodbath. '''Cynthia' and Chris McLean enter. Chris McLean is holding a horn.'' Cynthia: Last time on Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath. Turbo Secretii tried everything she can possibly can to apologize to Pachinko Secretii for voting for Microsoft Sam to win Survivor Revisited. During her frantic attempts, she had pizza, a hatchet, an encounter with a lovesick legendary, and even the fermented fruit. Eventually, Turbo was able to make it to the final three. Chris: But thanks to me, RNG Host Chris McLean, Dragonlord won this round, and not Turbo nor Jessica. Cynthia: Turbo had a vision where she saw everyone Dragonlord killed on his path to victory, including Piplup and Yoshi. They and Dragonlord's laugh reminded Turbo of Pachinko, and she conjured enough confidence to apologize successfully. But it turned out Turbo did not even have to worry about Pachinko in the first place, as Pachinko reveals that she would've voted for Sam to win if she was in the jury. Chris: Misunderstandings resolved, let's sound the horn. I have hidden a nasty surprise for all of you... (Enter '''Microsoft Sam', in an abrupt manner.) '''Sam': Roll camera! Sound the horn! (''Microsoft Sam leaves as Chris McLean sounds the horn, beginning the Bloodbath.) Scene 22 ''The Bloodbath has ended. Enter '''Turbo Secretii' and Mr. Warner.'' Turbo: I cannot believe this! All of this only for Dragonlord to win! This is turbo madness! Mr. Warner: Calm down, Turbo. I will help you get through this. Turbo: Thanks, Mr. Warner. I would not know who to trust, other than fellow Secretiis. Mr. Warner: I am the benevolent boss for a reason, you know? (Enter '''Mr. Evil Warner', who silently brings the signal that he had brought company with him. Shortly after Mr. Evil Warner's arrival, Pikachu, Azelf, and Guy the Black enter.) '''Mr. Evil Warner': Never say benevolent in front of me again! Guy the Black: I agree with Mr. Evil Warner! Turbo: Get them! I do not want the drama to start up again! (''Turbo Secretii and Mr. Warner start to fight the others. Mr. Evil Warner and Pikachu are a team. Guy the Black and Azelf are another team.) '''Turbo': And remember what happens if we lose? (Cut to '''Tottie Babs', who had just killed Dragonlord. She displays a "Too Bad" graphic before leaving.) '''Turbo': I JUST HATE IT WHEN TOTTIE DOES THAT!!! Scene 23 Night 1. '''Turbo Secretii' and Mr. Warner have survived. The camera is looking at Mr. Warner.'' Mr. Warner: You really are a great one, Turbo. You cannot be called a Secretii for nothing now... (''Mr. Warner notices Dialga and Patty sleeping. He has an idea.) '''Mr. Warner': This is my method of cooking turkey... (''Turbo Secretii was watching Mr. Warner.) '''Turbo': Oh Mr. Warner. Always praising the slightest of things. Scene 24 Skip to Night 3. '''Turbo Secretii' had avoided being poisoned. Evil Microsoft Sam was watching.'' Evil Sam: Lucky Turbo... (Enter '''Evil Microsoft Mike'.) '''Evil Mike': You a-wipe! You should've been dead during Day 2! But no... you had to triumphantly win... Evil Sam: EVIL MIKE! FOR CALLING ME AN A-WIPE, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT! TAKE THIS! (''Evil Microsoft Sam kills Evil Microsoft Mike.) Scene 25 ''Day 4. We are introduced to '''Pidgey', the new contestant.'' Pidgey: (singing at a waterfall) Chirp - - - Chirp Chirp Chirp... I am Pidgey, and I will be a new ally to Eevee, Pikachu, and the Diamond/Pearl Blooper Team. I will try my best... to pleasure myself to this arena we have... and maybe even win!!! Chirp! Scene 26 Night 4. Enter '''Evil Microsoft Sam' and Nitasha Scott.'' Evil Sam: Alright... Nitasha: What do you want, Evil Sam? Evil Sam: Those who purge the virtue of creativity are more likely to win... give me your virtues and I will defeat Sam for you... Nitasha: If you want your battle with Sam to end, go ahead and do it! (''Evil Microsoft Sam kisses Nitasha Scott.) '''Nitasha': Now allow me to have my creativity back... (''Nitasha Scott kisses Evil Microsoft Sam back.) '''Evil Sam': I'll defeat Sam for you. I'll be right back! (''Evil Microsoft Sam leaves.'') Category:Events Category:BrantSteele Category:Survivor